black_pinkfandomcom-20200213-history
Rosé/Facts
*She is the main vocalist and lead dancer of the group. *She is the second youngest in the group. *Although being the second youngest member, she is the youngest Korean member in the group. *She is the tallest in the group. *Her name Rosé is pronounced as Rosie or Rosei. *She prefers it when people call her by her real name, Chaeyoung. *Her nicknames are Rose, Rosie, and Pasta. *She has a sister named Alice, who is 4 years older than her. *Her zodiac sign is Aquarius. *Her Chinese zodiac sign is Ox. *She wears sweet scented perfume. *She has five ear piercings. *Rosé's favorite phrase is "More of you, less of me". *Her favorite song from Square Up is "See You Later" *She dislikes annoying people. *She becomes happy when she sings. *She can speak Korean, English, and Japanese. *She becomes sad when she cannot sing. *She is very emotional and cries easily. *Jisoo said Rosé cries when the food she is eating is really good. *If Rosé could be any Disney princess she would be Ariel. *She is a huge fan of Disney movies and tracks. *She becomes mad when things don’t go her way. *Her hobbies are drawing and playing the guitar. *She can play the guitar and piano. *She becomes sleepy when she does nothing. *She graduated from Canterbury Girls Secondary College. *She becomes relaxed when she is listening to music. *She was on "King Of Masked Singer ". *She is left-handed. *She loves tea. *She said that her guitar is her weapon. *She doesn't really prefer ice chocolate. *She goes to church. *She moved to Korea back in 2012. *She trained for 4 years and 2 months (May 2012). *She featured in G-Dragon's (a member of the boy band BIGBANG) "Without You", five months after joining YG. *G-Dragon said that he really likes her voice and said that her voice is really unique. *On Fantastic Duo 2 (2017), Taeyang (a member of boy band, BIGBANG) said Rosé is his favorite female vocal. *She used to be a cheerleader when she lived in Australia *Her stylist said that her pants size is 24 (size 0) and her waist is less than 24 inches (60.96 cm) wide. *She joined the group on May 7th. *She was the last member to be revealed. *She appeared on the King Of Masked Singer and passed the first round, but unfortunately, she didn't pass the second round. She was really close, the votes were 50-49 but sadly she couldn’t make it. *She is close friends with Twice's Chaeyoung and Tzuyu. *She is also friends with Red Velvet's Joy and Yeri. *She became close friends with LADIES' CODE's Ashley after they set next to each other at church. *She likes to cycle in her free time. *On Rosé's bucket list from 2014, she wrote: **"I want to go on a picnic with either my friends or my family, listen to music and just talk and play games all day" **"Hopefully someday I'll get a job as a singer" ✔ **"I want to get a very small tattoo that says "more of you, less of me" **"I want to publish a storybook for kids. Something inspiring." **"I want my first love to be fun. I want to remember it as my youth" **"I want to climb a tree and listen to my favorite songs." **"I want to dance with my dad at my wedding." **"I want to pay for a child's cleft lip surgery." **"I want to visit New York" ✔ **"I want to give money to a homeless person" ✔ **"I want to visit Disneyland" ✔ *In an interview, he said she prefers cute guys rather than sexy guys. *Her ideal type is someone nice and genuine, with a good/ unique voice. *She mentioned Gong Yoo (Actor) to be closest to her ideal type. *She is a Christian. *One of her role models is IU. In an interview in 2017, IU said she wants to collaborate with Rosé. *She also mentioned Taeyang and Gummy as her role models. *Red Velvet's Joy also said she is a fan of Rosé's voice and wants to collaborate with her. *She has dyed her hair a probable six times, a light orange, the light orange with a pink, a dark brown, red, rose gold and currently orange-blond (updated November 2018). *She is the only member in the group to have a stage name. *She likes pineapples on pizza. Her favorite pizza is Hawaiian. *She is addicted to Hot Cheetos. *She hates Avocado. *Rosé was mentioned in the List of idols having "honey-like sweet voice". *Netizens claim Rosé now has the hottest body In K-pop. *On October 17th, YG released news that Rosé would be second to debut solo after Jennie. *She listens to international artists such as Halsey, Dua Lipa, Camila Cabello, Billie Eilish, and The 1975. *Halsey noticed and commented on her instagram after she perfomed "Eyes Closed" and said that Halsey is one of the singers she listens to. *Camila Cabello also noticed her through twitter, commenting a livestream video of her when she said that she loves Camila and "her song is everything". Category:Rosé Category:Facts Category:Members